


Cumulonimbus IX

by EMason



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Diary/Journal, Enemies to Lovers, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Love Letters, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Tom Riddles', Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining Remus Lupin, Pining Sirius Black, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sort Of, The Marauders - Freeform, james "the ally" potter, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMason/pseuds/EMason
Summary: When asked about how Harry's life got turned upside down he's going to blame a Farrah Fawcett poster, a second magical diary, and Draco Malfoy in that order.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Cumulonimbus IX

The United Kingdom is experiencing what we like to call an “Indian Summer.” Even with the multitude of cooling charms over Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry still finds his shirt sticking to his back from sweat. He just finished disposing of all of the petrified Hippogriff dung Buckbeak left in the master bedroom, _bloody disgusting_ , and has since moved on to vanishing dead doxies, _even more bloody disgusting_. Why he let Hermione convince him of this pet project in the midst of summer he’ll never know. It was just after the last death eater trial when she suggested it; the thing that will become the bane of Harry’s existence for the foreseeable future.

_“Oh Harry, all this place needs is some tender loving care. You’re not very busy at the moment, it's the perfect time! It would be such a shame to let years of abandonment ruin such a historical home. You know, I’ve read that ancient wizarding homes have-”_ and that’s where Harry stopped paying attention. Once Hermione starts on one her tangents it’ll be at least an hour before she circles back to the original point. 

Not very busy at the moment, she says. Like he hasn’t spent the last eight years of his life fighting against dark wizards and death eaters, like he hasn’t been recuperating after weeks of testimony and witnessing trials for said dark wizards and death eaters, like he hasn’t re-broken up with his endgame girl a week and a half ago, like he doesn’t deserve to just do _nothing_ for once. 

But Hermione hasn’t been wrong yet, so he decides to suck it up and clean the place. Grimmauld Place. _The ancestral home of the Great and Noble House of Black._ Harry scoffs to himself, he can almost hear his godfather’s gravelly voice of disdain in his head. 

Harry stops vanishing his seventh doxie corpse when a wave of, _something_ , fills his gut. Loneliness? Frustration? Disappointment? Sirius left him this tomb of a house, and now it’s his responsibility to take care of it. Sirius washed his hands clean of his childhood home when he gave it to Harry, and Hermione dirtied Harry’s when she suggested this renovation project. He’s really unprepared to be dealing with all of this. He truly has no idea what he’s doing. Harry grew up with muggles; what the hell is he supposed to do with a wizarding home? 

He decides to leave one of the many spare bedrooms of Grimmauld to go visit Sirius’ room again. Even though he hasn’t lived in this room in decades, Harry still feels it’s an invasion of privacy every time he ventures inside. Passing through the many dark and dingy hallways of his burden, he finally spots the door, the plaque labeled S.O.B still plastered on the front of the old mahogany door. Despite being disowned, his face blasted off the family tree, the plaque remained on Sirius’ bedroom door. Harry wonders why Walburga Black kept it, the entrance to the mausoleum of her dead-to-me son. Harry would have never dreamed of saying this to Sirius while he was here, but sometimes he thinks deep down there must have been some love there. Why else would she keep his name on the door? His room in pristine condition? Just as Sirius left it, so if he ever returned it’d be just as it was. In the end Sirius Black did return, Walburga just wasn’t around to see it herself. 

Harry opens the door.


End file.
